night prowler: the next avenger (OLD)
by katie0202
Summary: the night prowler is an outlaw but when shield offers help to the misunderstood creature the avengers must learn to trust her. no frostiron!
1. Ch1 meet the nightprowler

Some want we dead, some want me contained, and others want me back. My life was never really normal. My appearance was ever more so. Long thin claws, small horns sprouting from head, one blood red reptilian eyes and the other just red, a tail with a blade on the end of it, and large black leathery dragon wings sprouting from my shoulder blades. I tried to help people in Chicago but they hated me no matter how many villains I put in jail. So most of them I put in ER and one I killed but still. I tried. So now I stay in New York where I wait for something to happen and for some to notice me who weren't the authorities.

I flew across the sky with great agility and grace. Slowly floating thought the alley ways with great ease. I heard the shield helicarrier and knew I had to get back to my apartment. I had run in's with shield and prefer to just stay out of their way and hope they don't see me. The hotel I stay in was run down but the guy at the counter knew I stayed there. He was ok with it ever though I was freak and never paid. I landed on the bed and turned on the TV to the news so I could see if anything crime to be going on. There was a knock on my door. I opened it to the unfriendly face of nick fury. I slammed the door and hoped he did not see me. Another knock on my door this time louder.

"Prowler I know you're in there now open this door before I break it down" he yelled impatiently. I just didn't answer. Three shield agents burst through the window and all had their guns pointed at me. One of them opened the door for fury. "Lower your weapons men and leave me and this _freak_ alone" he said very bitterly. The agents left me and fury alone in the room. The air was tense which was driving me crazy. "Don't ever think of flying off prowler I have agents watching you're ever move" he said smugly. What a creep he is watching my every move god. "So what do you want fury" I said even more bitterly toward fury than he did to me. Fury laughed and said nothing. I knew he just wanted me on that helicarrier tied up and questioned. "So you going to just come with me or do I have to pull this trigger" said fury pulling up a gun. This time it was my turn to laugh. "Fury you know you can't pull the trigger on me you never could after I nearly go myself killed saving you" I said spiting the word at him. Fury flinched. I was one of the only people who could make him flinch. "That was one time but your still an outlaw and I will do anything to get you in jail were you belong" he said staring at me with that one eye of his. Creepy. I sighed, fury and I had done this many times and I was the winner always. "Fury you don't have the heart to see me shed blood you didn't before so you can't now, I know you fury" I said with and frown on my face. Fury lowered the gun and looked away. Once aging I had won. "Just let me go fury and stop trying" I said climbing out the window. I was about to fly off when a dart hit me in the leg. I forgot about the agents on the ground. I started to loose my balance and became very tired and dizzy. Fury grabbed me and pulled me back through the window before I could fall. "I always win prowler" he whispered. "Always".

"You almost let her get away aging?" yelled tony stark at fury in frustration. Fury turned away and started to bark orders to his crew. "What were you saying stark?" fury said turning back towards him. Tony looked at him irritated. "Fury if you let your emotions get in the way of your job then you got to find another guy to lead" said tony annoyed. "Well then stark do you wish to take my place?" asked fury staring at him and putting his hands on his hips smugly. Tony didn't say a word after that.

When I awoke I found myself tied down to an exam table. Great. I'm almost fearless except for 4 things: doctors, needles, anyone in a lab coat, and being tied down. My heart was just starting to race when a lab worker (of course in lab coat) came in with a needle. This is just great. Instantly fear shot towards my eyes and my heart started to race. I could tell he saw it. "Just calm down I'm just getting a blood sample" he said in a calming voice (still didn't calm me down). He carefully stuck me with the needle and took the blood. I gave a small flinch of my head and snarled at him when it was done. He then put a cap on the needle and left. "God damn it I hate shield" I said out loud to myself.

"Aww come on prowler you don't hate me too do you?" fury said sarcastically walking in. he sat down on a black stool and wheeled it towards me. I was greatly unhappy by his presences. "So prowler are you finally going to talk or do I have to persuade you?" he asked with a serious tone. I looked away. "Ok so we do this the hard way" said fury sticking another needle into my arm. If I could I would have punched him. I blacked out _aging._


	2. Ch2 realization

When I woke up I was of course tied down once aging but this time to a chair. I waited for three minutes when agent Coulson walks in. "Coulson not you too" I said very upset by him being in cahoots with fury. "Sorry prowler but I have orders" he said to me looking down at the floor to avoid my betrayed look. "But I knew you, I even saved your life, I have saved a lot of lives and yet I'm still a treat me like a criminal?" I yell at him. He looks up at me and I see sorrow in his eyes. "You know I'm no criminal Coulson don't you? God I feel so betrayed right now" I said nearly gaging at the thought. Fury then walked in to the room also taking all if any fun away. "Great now it's a party" I said with great sarcasm.

"That's enough prowler now let's just start with the questions and for once can you corporate?" fury said practically begging. "And if I don't you will ether slap me across the face or zap me I know fury" I said irritated. "Ok then now what's your real name prowler?" asked fury. "Ok you've got me my name is Jennifer Lopez" I said still sarcastically. That really set fury off. "THAT'S IT PROWLER EVERY TIME I ASK THAT QUESTION ITS ALWYSE A STUPID ANSWER, oh I'm Selene Gomez, no now I'm Justin Bieber, I'm tired of it now take off the mask tell me who you really are!" he yelled with pure rage in his tone of voice punching the table that sat in between us. I flinched by the sudden turn of emotion. Coulson winced as well watching fury really lose it on me. "Ok fury you really want to know who I am. Well I'm a sad, lonely, misunderstood creature who waits for the silent hand of death to take her from this world filled with people who think I'm nothing but a monster even though I try and try to win their acceptance I can never be called the hero of this story" I yelled back at fury loudly and close to tears. Nothing makes me cry and yet I'm close to it now. Fury said nothing but got up and walked away silently. We were done here. Coulson stayed and said nothing but stared at me with an open mouth. "Do you want anything prowler?" he said awkwardly after finally closing his mouth. He took a step forward and was reaching out toward my seat. "Don't touch me Coulson" I said quietly had he was about to pat my shoulder. He sighed and went to go find fury. "And they leave me here tied to a chair of course".

"Coulson I'm not in the mood to talk right now" said fury pinching his nose and pondering what had just happened. "Come on fury you can't just leave her there, she opened up to you for the first damn time and you got to help her" said Coulson trying to get fury's attention. Fury looked up and stared at Coulson with for the first time sorrow in his eyes. "Fine if she needs help god damn it I'm helping her" said fury getting up and walking towards the interrogation room.

When he opened the door I was sitting there doing nothing just like when he had left. "Ok prowler I'm going to help you here" said fury with no special emotion just his same serious face. "You are going to be an avenger prowler welcome to the team".


	3. Ch3 meet the team

No, no, no, and no you are not doing this to me fury, you will not let this happen" said tony looking like he was about to cry. Fury had broken the news to him that I was joining the team. "Oh come on stark just stop your whining" said fury with his arms crossed. Tony looked over at me and I gave him a grim smile. He stared at me blinking rapidly. "No it's not happening fury" said tony turning away and crossing his arms. "you don't say who will join the team and who will not that's my call now guess what she's on the team get over it" said fury shaking his head. Tony turned back to face us and snarled at me. Fury nodded and went to leave the tower. We were in the newly built avenger's tower where all the avengers now stayed. "Oh and tony she's now your responsibility" fury added leaving the tower.

Tony was tearing up and hitting his head on the wall. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" he repeated over and over again. Steve got up from his bed put down his book and went outside of his room in the tower to see why there was that banging on the wall. He opened the door to find tony hitting his head on the wall and me standing there laughing my head off on the floor watching him. My laugh was cruel and psychotic and this bothered Steve greatly. "Oh my god what did you do to him" he asked bringing his fists up ready to punch. "I *laugh* did nothing *laughs harder* to him he *laugh* just really hates me and *laugh* fury right now" I said laughing through the entire sentence and then laughing ever harder as tony falls to the ground knocked out with a huge bruise on his forehead. Steve looks at me then tony then me again and nearly faints. "Wait a minute your evil, a criminal, a monster! And now you're here! How, what, how?" he said pulling out his hair at the same time. I frowned and looked away from him.

Clint who was napping at the time got up to see what all the ruckus was about. Clint took one look at me and screamed like a scared school girl who just saw the school bully. He then grabbed his bow and his quiver which he had been sleeping with and shot me in the shoulder. "Oh good god that painful" I said closing my eyes and falling to the floor. Steve face palmed. Clint then got another arrow ready and had it pointing towards my heart. "Ok what did you do to tony" he said staring at me.

Fury who never really left came to find Clint close to killing me, Steve sitting Indian style one the floor pinching his nose trying to figure out what the heak was going on, and tony unconscious on the floor. "What the hell happened here" yelled fury. "Don't worry fury I got her now you can take her back to headquarters" said Clint happily. Fury seeing that he should have said something pushed Clint off me and helped me up. "Oh god that arrow is serrated I can feel it, they are the most painful going in and coming out" I said wincing. Fury looked at Clint angrily. "Let's get you to the tower infirmary" said fury leading me there.

At the infirmary fury called down the entire team and explained why I was here. He also ripped out the arrow. "Oh god damn it fury you could have been a little more careful then that" I said grabbing my shoulder and squeezing my eyes shut. Fury went and started to patch up the wound. Clint looked away disappointed by his lack of control. "So now we have to deal with her? On the team?" said Natasha with her hands on her hips highly unhappy by the situation. Fury nodded injecting some pain killer into my shoulder. I growled at him irritated by his none carefulness to not have me feeling too much pain. "You know fury I still have feeling in my arm!" I said now really irritated. I could hear tony snickering and Steve punch him in the gut. Fury looked at the two sternly and went back to patching my arm. When he finished he gave my arm a hard slap. I cried out in pain and fell from the table to the floor. Fury seemed way too happy to see me in pain. "Not cool fury, not cool" I said in a lot of pain now. Tony was laughing and pointing at me. Steve punched tony in the stomach and he fell to the floor out of breath. Natasha feeling sorry for me went and carefully helped me up off the floor. "Thanks" I said wincing still. Fury seemed satisfied by the result of everyone now knowing I'm on the team. "And where are you going?" said Natasha unhappy by the way fury treated me. "Well you guys seem to be fine with her here so I'm going back to doing my job" he said walking out. Natasha was seriously ready to punch someone. That someone happened to be tony who had just picked himself up off the floor. He was now unconscious on the floor again.


	4. ch4 dr doom

After the whole fiasco with the team, fury, and me being in a lot of pain Natasha showed me to my new room. It was boring gray with a boring gray bed and lamp. Simply put it was boring. Since it was now 11:47 and I was still in pain and tired I just fell on the bed and slept. "Hurry everyone Loki is attacking _again_!" yelled tony loudly waking everyone in the tower. I got up and was ready to see Loki again since last time was actually quite nice. "Ok stark when do we leave here?" I asked yawning. Tony looked over at me surprised. "Oh no, you stay here there is no way your coming with us your way to young…" I slapped him across the face and flew out the window. "That was a good way to make friends with the girl tony" Steve snickered patting him on the shoulder.

I flew to see Loki on a building creating some magical enemy's for the avengers to face. Loki was laughing like maniac on steroids and I thought he was going to pass out. "Hello Loki long times no see" I said happily smiling at him. "Surprised Loki turned around to find me with crossed arms smiling at him. "Prowler? PROWLER!" he yelled coming and hugging me tightly. "I have not seen you in forever dear friend I missed your company" said Loki still hugging me. All of his minions disappeared has he relaxed and allowed his magic to cool. Finally we stopped hugging and just started to chat.

"So Loki what have been up to?"

"Oh nothing much just trying to take over the world"

"Oh, well I noticed you were working on the laugh very scary"

"Well thank you… you friends are coming"

"Friends ha, I hate them they hate me"

Tony got here and had his cannons pointed at Loki instantaneously. "Well hello stark lovely day correct?" said Loki smiling at him. Tony lowered his cannon and looked over at me. "How did you turn evil crazy set to kill Loki into this!" he asked me amazed. I shrugged and turned to head back to the tower. Tony went and grabbed Loki but when he did there was a puff of green smoke and Loki was gone. "! #&^$# $%^&% !" was all I heard flying away from tony who had had this happen more than once. He was very frustrated by this. Once I got back to the tower there where many questions.

"So how did you turn Loki from bad to good?" asked Thor who was surprisingly asleep this whole time. "Well instead of trying to kill him I just stated to talk to him" I said eyeing tony who then stuck his tongue out at me. I just rolled my eyes and went to go get something to eat. Steve went to ask more about Loki and me but my glare stopped him. Nothing else exciting happened besides I got my room redone since I could not take it being so boring. Now it was painted red with a black framed bed and a nice silver lamp. I also turned up the heat since it was a cold 12 degrees. Now it's 70 degrees which is normal for a girl who is cold everyday no matter how warm it is.

The next day I was woken up by the same thing. Tony yelling something about doctor doom and him attacking and me getting up early. This time tony didn't bother to argue when I flew out the window. Doctor doom was zipping around on a black hover bored thing. He saw me and flew towards me with greater speed than I thought. He rammed into me and broke a wing. He grabbed me by the neck and held me over the city. His grip was also tighter than I thought I would be. It was becoming harder and harder to breath as he tightened his grip even more. I made some gasping noises and he laughed. "Oh nightprowler you're so much weaker than I remember" he said looking me over. Before I blacked out I saw tony flying towards him and I felt my body hit the ground with a crack.


	5. Ch5 you were worryed?

My eyes shot open and I sucked in a breath as if I had never before breathed before. I gave a good hard cough and stabbed into my chest with my claws. I heard footsteps running towards me tapping on wood floor. My sight was blurry but I could tell it was Loki. He gave a wave on his hand and I could see and breathe much better. I was about to sit up when he pushed me back down. "Stay down I have not healed your spine yet" he said gently holding me down. My spine? what was he talking about I did not fall from that high did I? Loki gave another wave and I could tell my back was healed. This time he allowed me to sit up from the cheap brown couch. I sighed as he continued to heal any cuts, bruises, or bones that were still unhealed.

"So, what happened I was able to take down doom with one broken hand and now he's too strong for me? What gives?" I asked Loki irritated by my falter. Loki looked down at me pitifully which bothered me more that it irritated me. "I guess you just got weaker because nothing about doom changed" Loki shrugged trying to put in a good way. My eyes went wide and before I knew it my hands were wrapped around Loki throat. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT WEAKER? I NEVER GET WEAKER!" I screamed tightening my grip. Loki made some gaging sounds before I realized what I was doing. Surprized I let go and his weak body fell to the ground. "Sorry, anger took over there" I said smiling. Loki picked himself off the floor and pressed his fingers to his throat which healed the noticeable purple bruises that were on his neck. He cleared his throat and continued. "Well you are now fully healed and have caused me minimal damage in the proses congrats" he said giving me a goofy smile.

I flew back to the avenger's tower to find tony on the computer and looking tired and having no reaction for me being back, Clint asleep on the couch with Steve, and Bruce groggy looking up at me. His surprize was scary and I thought he might hulk out but instead started to yell. "GUYS SHES BACK! SHES REALLY BACK!" he screamed practically crying tears of joy and running over to me. He hugged me but sadly with hulk strength. Tony looked like he had just woken up but came and joined in on the hug. So did Steve but Clint just kept on sleeping. I went over to him and gave him a good hard slap across the face which woke him up. Sadly he also fired another arrow at me this time hitting me in the leg.

"I'm sorry about that really I am I just can control myself sometimes" said Clint sheepishly looking down at his shoes. I sighed as I pulled the thankfully none serrated arrow from my leg. "Don't worry about it Clint just remember I know where you live" I said though clenched teeth. Clint just ran off down the hall screaming like a scared little girl. Tony and Bruce were snickering while Steve went and patched my leg. I did not need as much work as before and Steve was way more gentle then fury. Thor and Natasha had also come to greet me. Thor was just twenty questions about his brother while Natasha told me about the boys. "Gosh they were worried about you! All they did all day was search for you" said Natasha while Thor was trying to get my attention. "Umm miss prowler?" Natasha kept going on, "miss prowler?" I still didn't listen, "PROWLER!" the thunder god boomed finally getting my attention. He pulled me close to his face by the scruff of my shirt and stared me angrily in the eyes. "Where is my brother?".


	6. Ch6 lighting strikes

"I'm asking you kindly prowler where is my brother" Thor said with a deep voice. I was lying on the couch arms crossed behind my head not saying a word which enraged Thor even more. Ever since I told him about Loki all day he asked me about him waiting for an answer. Frustrated he stormed off. Literally stormed off outside it looked like a hurricane had hit with a lot of rage. "Come on prowler you can't leave him like this you got to him or us where Loki is" said Bruce sitting next to me sighing to himself. I gave a small laugh and got up. The team looked at me hopefully and I walked into my room. I could hear tony sigh outside my door and walk away.

I sat on bed picking my claws when I heard a taping at my window. Loki was lazily floating with a smile and quietly tapping the glass with his nail. I opened the window and Loki floated in. I laughed as he tripped still walking on air and spun around a couple times before falling to ground. "Wow Loki you're the only person who can trip on air" I said laughing harder than before. Even Loki laughed a little picking himself up and brushing off his coat. "I was bored and made this for" he said giving me a hand-woven (or magic-woven) gold and green scarf. I smiled and put it on. It was soft as a chinchilla and very warm, it seemed to warm my whole body. "Loki I love your gift but you can't just show up at the avenger's tower you know" I said giving him a warm smile. Loki nodded and looked away. "Yes well I just wanted to see my only friend" he said climbing out the window. He sat on the window sill ready to take off.

"Loki wait, Thor… he wants to see you" I said grabbing his hand. Loki seemed surprized and climbed back into the room. He said nothing but I could tell his thoughts. "Loki he wanted to see you but… he seemed very angry about it" I said avoiding his soft green eyes. Loki nodded and silently left leaving me alone.

I was still sitting with my eyes closed when Thor broke down my door. Mjölnir was bristling with static and Thor was snarling at me. I looked up as he walked over and raised mjölnir above his head threateningly. "Prowler Loki was here I know it where did he go" Thor boomed. Lighting cracked outside and I swore it hit the tower. "Loki wasn't here what are you talking about?" I said innocently. Thor seemed highly unamused and actually growled at me like an animal. "Yes Loki wasn't here, if so then what is that!" he said loudly pointing to my scarf. I had forgotten about the scarf. Thor ripped it from my neck and growled at me again. "Thor I just… that's not mine I just… found it?" I said knowing I had no chance here.

Thor roared in anger and the scarf burned in his hand. Lighting was shooting everywhere as Thor brought down mjölnir nearly hitting me. I flew out the still open window escaping the lighting. As I flew I was grazed by the lighting outside burning me. Distracted by the burn on my ankle I landed. Thor clearly enraged had flown out of the tower the sky cleared insanely fast and flew back to my room. It was black and charred with everything burnt. I looked down to find the burnt scarf on the ground. I picked it up and put what was left of it around my neck. It was hard and sharp like a cold rock. No longer was it the nice, warm, fluffy scarf. I sighed and took it off. I could not understand why Thor was so upset by me knowing Loki. Was I a bad influence? Or did Thor just not like me hanging out with Loki. I shook my head and since it had become night I decided to just sleep on the couch for the night.


	7. Ch7 who are you?

It was night I hid most of day standing in the hotel room I once lived in. I looked around and found fury's old camera. It was turned off but I crushed it anyway. I checked to make sure no one was around outside or out in the hallway. I got on my knees and pulled a box out from under the bed. I could hardly bring myself to open the box knowing what was inside. Hundreds of 100 dollar bills where inside. I looked away and dropped the box. "No… no I can't" I said pushing the box back under the bed. I got up and paced the room with my hands behind my back. I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands.

"So you still can't decide what side your on eh?" ask a deep voice. I looked up and screamed. My creator had finally found me and he had the same mutation as me. He had long thin claws, grass green eyes, his horns where long and curled, and his wings where a dark blue. He stared at me and smiled. "It took me a long time to finally track you down, I found out you were in Chicago but could never really find you there" he said advancing on me. "I had to kill so many people to find you Katherine or _prowler _as they called you!" he said backing me into a corner. "I had to take lives in your name! Do you like that prowler?" he said wrapping his hand around my throat. "You could have prevented to death of 43 people by coming back but no, you had to go and play hero in Chicago!" he yelled digging his claws into my neck. "Oh and then you leave and play hero in New York with your friends!" he yelled cutting my neck. "Well now that I found you, you can come back to lab and finally have those pretty little wings of your removed!" he yelled pulling back a fist.

Something snapped inside me and I brought up my claws and hit him the face leaving a four claw mark on his cheek. In fear I leaped on his and bit down hard on his neck. I could taste blood pouring into my mouth and could hear him scream in agony. I swung my head back taking his flesh with him. He gave a finale scream and then went silent. I was panting and regained control. I looked to find his dead body on the floor with blood gushing from the wound in his neck. Blood covered my hands and floor. I was breathing heavily and took some steps backwards from the body. I had just taken another life.

"No, no, no I promised I would never kill again" I said tears forming in my eyes. I fell on knees next to the body in the pool of blood. I slapped his cold emotionless face hoping for a response. There was no movement. I tried to shake him awake. There was still no response. "No… I have no control" I said crying. In fear and sorrow I flew out the apartment building leaving my creators body on the floor. My hands and mouth dripped blood as I flew away from the city.

I could see the helicarrier in the distance and it was moving toward me. I could hardly out fly it. I heard the sound of a jet starting up and adrenalin kicked in. I was close to loosening control again. I lost control of myself and something else took my place. The beast returned and flew faster than I ever could. Her breath was heavy and slow and blood drip onto the windshield of the jet. It got closer and closer toward her. Something snapped and I was back but she had used all my energy. I started to fall weak from the transformation back. I continued to fall till something caught me. Weakly I looked up to see Tony's iron mask. I stared at him as he landed. He put me down on the ground and his mask slid off. "Please… forgive me" I said before blacking out.


	8. Ch8 what to do now

"Fury you got to do something I can't stand to see her like this" said tony looking at me though the glass. I was sitting on a black bench attached to wall of my cell with my head bowed. Fury sighed and crossed his arms. "Stark I don't know what to do! Trust me I want to help her but she's as unstable as the hulk!" he said throwing his hands in the air. Tony looked at fury unhappily and then continued to watch me. I had not moved, eaten, or drank in the ten hours I had been locked up. "Fury you got to do SOMETHING!" he said again this time yelling at fury. Fury shook his head and crossed his armed again. "Fine I _will _do something stark, get out" said fury pointing to the door. Tony laughed but then was pushed out by fury who then locked the door. He sighed and looked back at me arms crossed. "So what happened there prowler?" he asked knocking on the glass. I looked at him and then looked away. "Come on prowler I don't want to have to hurt you" he said knocking on the glass again trying to get my attention. "JUST STOP TRYING TO HELP ME FURY AND MY NAME IS KATHERINE NOT PROWLER!" I screamed starting to cry. Fury stood there round eyed and then left the cell finding tony glaring at him. "I can't help her tony and I'm not even going to try" said fury stopping Tony's question.

I sat there waiting for someone to come back but no one ever did. "so prowler how are you?" said Loki popping into my cell and sitting next to me. I didn't answer just kept my head down. Loki grabbed my hands and we disappeared from the cell. I opened my eyes to find us in my old blood covered hotel room. "Loki why did you bring me here… I can't believe you" I said pushing him away from me. Loki gave me a small smile and grabbed my hands aging. This time we were in Loki hideout. I sat down on the same couch as the time I broke my spine.

Loki came and gave me a glass of something. I took a sip but spit it out and coughed. "Oh god Loki what was that?" I said gaging slightly. "It's just water why?" he said looking at me curiously. I coughed again and put down the glass. Loki snickered and offered me something else to drink. After that poison he tried to give me I declined his offer. He laughed and got me some food. Some crackers witch I also gaged at the taste. "Loki you have no taste in anything not even water" I said washing my mouth out with some bottled water. "Hey Loki I can stay here for now right?" I asked hoping that was the reason Loki brought me here. Loki nodded and I fell asleep on couch.


	9. Ch9 help is coming

**hello i redid this chapter cause the other one sucked so here you go :)**

* * *

I was panting and blood stained my shirt and flowed from a cut in my lip and a nasty gash on my leg. Fury had a pretty good punch and had nearly knocked me off the building. Fury, Coulson, and I stood on the crumbling apartment building. Fury had his gun raised and ready to fire while Coulson stood there trying to calm fury down. "Remember the mission fury, we have to catch her not kill her" he said. I sighed and started to back away putting my hands up in defeated. Fury smiled and took a step forwards causing the already unstable building to collapse beneath his feet. Both fury and Coulson plunged towards the ground at an alarming speed. They were close to hitting ground but something caught them by the hands. I stood there in mid fight pulling them to safety. "Prowler look out!" yelled fury as a huge block of concrete fell hitting me square in the head. Fury fell to the ground catching me before I hit the ground.

When I woke I found myself tied down in the helicarrier with an IV line dripping sedatives into my arm. I was drowsy but still noticed that all my cuts had been cleaned and patched up. "That was a brave thing you did there prowler" said fury walking into the room arms crossed. He looked at me curiously but cautiously as well. "Prowler you saved my life back at that building but… but why?" he asked looking away from me. I sat up and started at him. "Because I don't want anyone to die in my name… again" I said avoiding his surprized gaze. He shook his head and forgot about the last part of my sentence.

Fury looked up and untied my restraints. He pulled me up and led me out of the room towards an open window. He pushed me through the window and urged me forwards even more. I was confused but was also ready to leave when I could not help to ask. "Why are you letting go?" I asked him not bothering to turn around and face him. He bowed his head and let out a long deep sigh. "Because you deserve to be free after you nearly died for me, now go fly!" he said pushing me off the ledge. I flew off into the city finding my hotel room, meeting the guy at the counter.

I awoke to the sizzling sound and smell of bacon. Loki was cooking and had poured some tea. After noticing that the water he had given was green and there was mold on the cracker he had tried to feed me. I figured gods don't have to worry about food being moldy or water being poisoned. "How are you feeling prowler? Any better?" ask Loki offering me some bacon. I took a long look at it and swore it moved. "I'm much better Loki thanks and no thanks I don't want any live bacon" I said looking away from the bacon since it was now trying to get away from his fork. "I'm going to go look for a new place to stay" I said wanting to get away from the now growling bacon.

I put on a magic made cloak that Loki most likely spent three minutes on. I flew out the window of Loki's apartment building and flew towards an alley way to rest. I sighed letting my forked tongue uncurl and drop to the middle of my chin. I tasted the air and brought back in my tongue. I couldn't stay here for too long or fury would find me. I walked out of the alley way my cloaks hood covering my face. I avoided the crowds since I noticed some shield agents stalking the streets. I walked around the "darker" side of town and found a crumbling building. I shivered and winced remembering the last time I stayed in an unsteady building. I continued walking around till I found myself back at Loki's.

Loki turned and looked at me. I had my head bowed with my wings wrapped around my body. "Are you all right Katherine?" he asked reaching to me. "Don't touch me" I snapped slapping his hand away. He flinched and backed away. "What's wrong? Please you can tell me". "I don't know… I'm just so alone lately, I don't know what to do" I said letting a single tear roll down my face. "Don't worry prowler whatever you need help with I'm here" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I have no control, I'm like the hulk, I can snap at moment" I said wiping a tear from my eye. Loki looked at me a sighed. "I think I can help you control yourself" said fury coming out of the shadows. "Oh crap".

* * *

**oooo guess who back now :)**


End file.
